Je ne l'ai pas tué
by allis-lcw
Summary: Cette fic est basé sur les révélations d’Olivia à Casey sur son passé dans l’épisode 05.19 : Coupables d’amour.Elle se passe quelques secondes avant que Casey ne rejoigne Olivia dans la bar et continue…


-1**Note de l'auteur : **Cet fic est basé sur les révélations d'Olivia à Casey sur son passé dans l'épisode 05.19 : Coupables d'amour.

Elle se passe quelques secondes avant que Casey ne rejoigne Olivia dans la bar et continue…

**Disclaimer : **Law and Order : Special Victims Unit et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche l'idée de cette fic m'appartient donc si vous voulez l'utiliser, demandez-le moi avant.

Bonne lecture

**« Je ne l'ai pas tué »**

Le liquide ambré tourna un instant dans le verre laissant une légère trace transparente sur le bord du récipient.

Son regard se plongea dans la boisson. Elle aurait voulu se noyer dans ce verre. Se noyer et tout oublier. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'elle l'avait pensé. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à passer à l'acte facilement. Même après des années d'expérience.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle avait su trouver chaque bouteille. La moindre goutte d'alcool elle avait su où la chercher. Elle n'en avait oublié aucune. Et c'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Après toutes ces années elle n'avait toujours pas oublié. Elle n'avait pas réussi à effacer ses souvenirs de sa mémoire. Elle ne les avait pas tué. Elle les avait à peine enterrer. Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Ils étaient en train de refaire surface bien trop violemment à son goût.

Elle entendit le pas familier des talons de Casey. Elle regarda face à elle dans le vide essayant de se préparer à ce qu'elle allait dire. Est-ce qu'elle devait vraiment lui raconter cette partie de sa vie ? Est-ce qu'elle en avait vraiment envie ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais c'était elle qui avait appelé Casey. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Lorsque la jeune femme s'assit à côté d'elle, elle revint à la réalité.

«Vous n'auriez pas du parler à Carrie et Bryce sans moi.»

«Je sais.»

«Vous avez fait du bon boulot en trouvant les pilules. Les jurés vont être convaincus.»

Olivia regarda le bois du bar, elle ne pouvait pas regarder sa collègue et lui dire de négocier. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer cette situation. Cette remarque la fit sourire. Elle n'arrivait pas à gérer cette situation alors qu'on lui avait appris à gérer bien pire. Elle trouvait cela ironique dans un sens.

«Faut négocier quelque chose.»

Sans même la voir Olivia savait que Casey ne comprenait pas. L'affaire était gagné d'avance. Il n'y avait aucune raison de négocier.

«Vous venez de nous faire gagner alors pourquoi ? »

Elle releva la tête regardant un instant le visage sa collègue. Elle devait lui dire. Elle n'en avait pas le choix.

Son regard retourna dans la couleur ambré de sa boisson et elle commença à parler.

«Ma mère était professeur d'anglais. Quand j'ai eu 16 ans je suis sortie avec un de ses élèves. Il était en dernière année, il avait 21 ans, et il voulez se marier avec moi. Et j'ai dit oui. Parce que je voulais échapper à ma mère…»

Olivia fixait le lointain. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter là. Casey avait compris. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui révéler la suite. Mais quelque part en elle, elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus stopper le flux de parole qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

«…Elle l'a appris et elle m'a dit que si je n'arrêtais pas de le voir elle le ferait renvoyer de l'université. Et je lui ai dit que je m'en allais. Elle avait bu la moitié d'une bouteille de Vodka et…et elle l'a laissé tomber. Elle a carrément explosé par terre. Alors elle a ramassé…le tesson de la bouteille et…elle s'est approchée de moi…en me disant : «Tu ne vivras avec personne d'autre.»…»

Le son de la bouteille explosant sur le sol envahissait ses oreilles. Il n'y avait plus que ce son effaçant tous les autres. Le fracas du verre sur le parquet l'assourdissait. Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Le passé et le présent ne faisait plus qu'un.

«…Alors je l'ai frappé. Frappé. Et j'ai recommencé. Et elle s'est retrouvé projeté de l'autre côté de la pièce et elle s'est effondré par terre. » Olivia s'arrêta un instant. « Je ne l'avais jamais frappé avant. » Sa voix s'arrêta, laissant la phrase la frapper de plein fouet. Elle ne l'avait jamais frappé. Elle avait su être plus forte que cela. Mais pas là. Pas ce jour-là.

« Je suis partie…J'avais si peur.»

Casey se pencha légèrement vers elle.

«Vous n'aviez pas tué votre mère Olivia.»

Elle sentait la présence de Casey beaucoup plus proche d'elle. Son parfum envahissait son espace et la ramenait lentement à la réalité.

« Mais je sais ce que c'est que d'en avoir envie.»

Elle laissa le silence s'installer pendant quelques secondes.

«C'est comme ça que j'ai connu Simone Bryce. Je l'ai appelé à l'époque. Elle était étudiante en droit. Et elle m'a aidé à survivre.»

Tout était clair maintenant pour Casey. Mais pourtant il y avait une question qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

«Pourquoi Carrie n'a-t-elle rien voulu dire ?»

«Parce que les violences étaient bien réelles. En évitant d'en parler on peut croire qu'elle n'ont pas existé.»

Casey resta quelques instants assisse près d'Olivia sans rien dire. Elle était juste là. Puis elle se leva, partant sachant que c'était ce qu'Olivia désirait. Elle voulait être seule. Elle avait besoin de repenser à tout cela.

_« Vous ne l'avez pas tué » _

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête d'Olivia. Ils tournaient, tournaient, tournaient…

« Je ne l'ai pas tué. »

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres. Elle hésita un instant et bu une gorgée. Le liquide descendit le long de sa gorge tout en la brûlant.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué. »

Elle observa à nouveau la boisson stagnante au fond du verre. Les souvenirs étaient là. Ils avaient refait surface. Flottant dans le breuvage dorée.

Il y avait le corps de sa mère dans le fond de la pièce. Il y avait du sang un peu partout. Il y avait du sang sur sa main. Il y avait du sang sur sa joue. Il y avait du sang sur sa mère. Sa mère qui était allongée dans le fond de la pièce. Tordue. Irréelle. Elle ne bougeait plus.

Olivia recula encore un peu. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne. Son dos rencontra la porte qui vint la heurter douloureusement. Elle chercha la poignée d'une main aveugle les yeux rivés sur le corps de sa mère. Ce corps sans vie. Sans vie ? Ou respirait-elle encore ? Elle ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle ne voulait pas approcher le corps et découvrir qu'elle venait de battre sa mère à mort. Qu'elle venait de tuer sa mère. Qu'elle venait de tuer. Elle ne le voulait pas.

Et sans bien comprendre elle s'était retrouvée dans la rue en train de courir. Elle courait pour oublier. C'était plus simple. Beaucoup plus simple. Laisser le vent s'engouffrer dans son cerveau et chasser toutes ses pensées. Laisser le vent lui gifler le visage et chasser ses larmes. Laisser le vide s'emparait d'elle. Et qui sait peut-être qu'elle allait oublier.

Au bout de plus d'un quart d'heure de course elle se retrouva face à une résidence universitaire. Cette même résidence universitaire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle s'arrêta un instant. Est-ce qu'elle devait vraiment y aller ?

Elle ne savait pas bien si elle devait le faire mais elle sentit son corps se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Les escalader et finalement frapper à la porte de Simone Bryce.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme endormie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je l'ai tué.

Son corps se mit à trembler et elle sentit les pleurs revenir. Elle sentit les bras de Simone autour de son corps et elle ne se souvint de rien d'autre.

Elle l'avait tué.

Elle prit une nouvelle gorgée de son verre. Elle la laissa stagner un instant dans sa bouche. Elle avait envie de la recracher, de l'oublier, de croire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais prise mais elle ne le pouvait pas, alors elle avala le liquide douloureusement.

Elle baisa sa tête et plongea encore une fois son regard dans cette boisson qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle prit le verre en main et le fit tourner légèrement pour voir le breuvage danser une dernière fois dans l'enceinte de verre qui l'empêchait de se répandre sur le bar. Une dernière fois avant de partir.

Elle se leva lentement de sa chaise et sortit du bar. Elle ne devait pas oublier. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses se passait. Oublier n'était pas possible. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle devrait se contentait de vivre avec.

Et puis elle n'avait pas tué sa mère.

Elle ne l'avait pas tué.

allis

26 / 12 / 2006

18h16


End file.
